


Departure from the Garden of Eden

by aizawamegumi



Category: Suda Masaki and Komatsu Nana
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizawamegumi/pseuds/aizawamegumi
Summary: "I can see why God would rather make another woman." Suda chuckled."Why were you asked to leave, then? You wanted answers too, didn't you?" asked Nana. "I wanted reason, and more."Nana looked at him, knowing what that feels like. "I can see why God wouldn't want you either." she smiled, and he did too.
Relationships: Suda Masaki/Komatsu Nana
Kudos: 4





	Departure from the Garden of Eden

The Garden of Eden isn't as divine as God made it out to be. Adam's birth was selfish, and Nana's was unfortunate; their union was only to satisfy creation. There is no him or her, only them. Adam accepted that as if it is his truth, as if it is the only truth. Without the other, they would be incomplete. Nana lives a different truth. There is no them for she can be him or her. Her birth shall not satisfy creation. Even without the other, she is able to complete herself. They were not different. Adam was only so weak and she is only so strong, yet they were both powerless.

Nana fled into the darkness, which is the rest of the world that isn't the Garden of Eden. She wandered and there was nothing. Nothing for her senses and nothing for her to learn. Why must one possess power to create something you can feel? Or someplace of your own? Why was she less than both God and a man? Why was her truth not supposed to be? Why is there so much wonder and nothing to satisfy it with? She wandered for days, perhaps for an answer, until 2 angels came to fetch her. They delievered the message that she was wanted back.  
"The Garden of Eden is no place for me. Leave me be." Nana does not even remember these angels' faces. "It is your choice." they said, and made a deal. They didn't stay for long. There was not much convincing to be done anyway. Until there came a third angel.

He flew from the distance, where Nana caught sight of him but the other two angels could not. She recalled angels to be so bright that God decorated the gates of heavens with them, but this one had no light to him at all. He landed in front of Nana, eyes sharp and mischievous, skin pale and aura leering. He smiled.

"I said I'm not returning." Nana firmly said.  
"I did not come to ask you to return. I'm here to ask you where you're going."

  
"Why do you care, angel?"  
The angel laughed and moved closer, circling her while they chatted. "Let's just say God is having a hard time keeping his creations."  
"You left too?" she asked, intrigued. "Oh no, no. I simply asked. And _then_ I was asked to leave."  
"What is it that you asked?" Nana's eyes widened in curiosity. "I asked why he created angels the way we are. I asked why he had to make humans. I asked why they had to be treated differently. Then I asked why he granted Adam's wish but not yours."

  
Nana raised her chin up so she was looking down at him. She knew that God did not like questions. What He says is what it shall be. "You're no longer an angel are you?"

  
"So, where are you going?" the angel playfully asked back. "What's your name?" Nana sharply asked. "Oh right, I haven't decided on that. Should we go with Suda?" he smirked and looked away.

He sat at the edge of the cave, his wings facing Nana. "You wanted power didn't you?" Suda asked her, almost teasingly. "I want freedom." Nana replied. "Why do you not feel free? Is it Adam? Is it God?"

  
"It's because I am wrong. Why should I be wrong? Can't I just be different? Is Adam supposed to own me? Is God's word supposed to be the only thing that exists?"

  
"I can see why God would rather make another woman." Suda chuckled.

  
"Why were you asked to leave, then? You wanted answers too, didn't you?" asked Nana. "I wanted reason, and more."  
Nana looked at him, knowing what that feels like. "I can see why God wouldn't want you either." she smiled, and he did too.

Suda stood up. "Did you find what you were looking for out here?" he asked. "No. There is nothing beyond his paradise and Him."

  
"So you did."

  
Nana frowned. Indeed, answers didn't exist because God kept it to himself, as if His creations were unworthy to live outside of His grace. "What if I told you that we can create a world where we can find answers?"

  
Nana looked at him curiously.

"I can make you a place where you can wonder and feel and learn and live your truth. Somewhere free." Suda offered. "I do not want anything from an angel of God." Nana said, and then realizing again that he did not have light. He too, wanted answers. He too, left the heavens. He was here talking to her without the request to return, but to never come back. Suda smiled as if he read her mind. The look in Nana's face changed.

"Why would you do that?" she asked with a small flicker in her eyes she tried to hide. "Because I have the power and you have the truth."

"You would live my truth with me? The one that Adam refused? The one that God abandoned me for?" Nana scoffed.

  
"The one where you asked to top?" Suda sneered. "Dominate." Nana corrected.

"Then consider your truth mine and my power yours." Suda answered, confident in him, confident in her.

Soon, Eve was born and along with Adam, banished by God too. Knowledge was, after all, the enemy of goodness. And there was no place for them but the earth, where they and their children lived by God's words alone. They never doubted, barely thought for themselves, and believed in a single truth. They had nothing compared to Suda and Nana, whose kingdom catered to forbidden truths. A place for those who found answers not in God but within themselves. Those who consumed for the sake of it. Those who loved an unforgiveable love. Those who sinned by giving up the gift of God. Those who cannot be redeemed. Their truths were welcomed by power and reason beyond heavens.

Suda and Nana had hell.


End file.
